Let Love Be
by Amyress
Summary: Sequel to Denial - 12 years after the fall of the circle, Thedas is swarming with hidden refugees and as much as Necarrii would love to help, she has been Forced to remain in Sebastian's care with her cousin until her parents return. But know her safety as well as her family's is in danger. Can she fix her mistakes or will she fall to the Hunter's blade? Rated M for lanuguage
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Howdy everyone! I know I said I was going to post this during the weekend but I just got done going on a major writing spree for a few of my stories so I guess I am a little ahead of schedule. lol anyway This is my sequel to Denial and I hope you all enjoy it! **

_**Background **_

_**Twelve years after the champion fled Kirkwall chaos broke loose. Circles fell in rebellion as did the Templar order. Seekers abandoned the chantry in order to hunt the mages and with so many against them, Mages were driven into hiding as a new world was born. Refugees scattered across Thedas and parts of Fereldan, hiding from those who suspected who they really were. Some fled to Tevinter, in hopes the magisters would take pity on them. Others were not as lucky. **_

_**The champion of Kirkwall led her life in secret, traveling to help those who she could while keeping her own a secret. Till this day, there are still those who seek her out, along with the warden, to right the wrongs that have occurred.**_

_**Chapter 1 Memories **_

Necarrii aimed her bow carefully at the bulls-eye in front of her. Listening carefully to the wind, she quickly adjusted her aim and let the arrow fly, hitting the target directly in its middle.

"Keep shooting like that and even Sebastian will be in a run for his money." She turned around to see her cousin, Menrin standing firmly behind her.

"Oh please, cousin, you know as well as I do it will take a lot more than a sixteen year old with a bow to scare his majesty." She laughed at the thought. "Then again, I am my mother's child."

Menrin laughed.

Replacing her bow on her back she took up the quiver and moved back toward the castle. "Any word from mother?" she asked opening the door to the servant's quarters and placing her weapons on the rack that laid out side.

He shook his head. "Last we heard the three of them had just made it to the outskirts of the free marches but that was over a fortnight ago."

She stopped and turned to face her cousin. Even though he was a year older than her, he seemed so lost without his parents. She could see the fear in his eyes. "Their fine, Menrin. They did not live all these years only to be taken down by some bloody apostates."

He smiled but doubt still clouded his eyes. _Maker, this boy will be the death of me._

"Have you heard from your mother?"

He sighed. "Not much to hear. She hasn't been able to locate her clan. She won't be gone much longer I fear." He squirmed uncomfortably. "I haven't told where father she is."

Necarrii felt her eyes widen in shock. "Are you daft?!" she smacked on the side of his head. "Don't you think he has a right to know?"

"Yes of course. But…. It's strange telling over letter. I'd rather tell her in person."

"So you can get your arse handed to you like when you were young?" she smiled slightly. She thought back when they were younger and had first come to live with their uncle. Oh the many times her cousin has gotten her in trouble.

Menrin laughed. "We'll just see about that."

They moved further in to quarters avoiding as much of the people as they possible could. The castle was always so much busier on days such as today and she was dreading every moment of it. Putting on her façade and seeming to ne noble and … well normal. After all, she knew she was anything but-

"Oh, I'm sorry." She stopped herself as she ran into a young man. The plates in his hand fell and clattered to the floor. Bending down she began helping him pick them up.

"My lady, please it's –"

"No trouble." She went to look at him and smile but instead she froze. The boy's blonde hair fell across his light brown eyes. Looking closer she could swear she saw the small flecks a blue sparkling in them… like magic. His face hint a familiar nerve within her.

She handed him the plate and rose as she arranged herself.

"Thank you, mi'lady." The boy said and returned to his movements.

"What exactly was that?" Menrin asked as she watched the boy move until he was out of site.

"I'm not sure… but he looked strangely familiar." Necarrii searched her memories, trying so very hard to place a name to the face she had just seen. But it escaped her. she stared after him as he disappeared down the hall, wondering if she would get another chance to see him.


	2. Forget me not

_**Nobility at it's Finest chapter 2**_

She stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself. Her bright green eyes shone in the reflection, her long black hair flowed freely. Turning to the side, you could just make out the slight pointiness of her ear. Taking her tie from the stand, she brought her hair up and tied it in to the loose bun. Taking one last look in the mirror, admiring the features she proudly stole from her parents, Necarrii moved to the dress stand and began the process of dawning tonight's clothing for the banquet.

Days like this, is when she wished, her family and her could return to Kirkwall. She had no recollection of her mother being this busy when living there, at least not with banquets and such. And although she never remembered her father with her in Kirkwall, she had highly doubt he would be subject to such matters as these. She herself would much rather be in the field alongside her parents.

"Now dear, try not to look so enthusiastic." Necarrii turned with a start.

"Lira, don't scare me like that. I thought you my Uncle come to check on me again." She dropped her hands and let the maid get to work on her corset.

Since her parents had left the castle, Sebastian had been on top of her nonstop. Always checking in to make sure she had enough of everything she needed, seeing how her parents were fairing on their journey. She appreciated it greatly but sometimes, the prince was just a hassle. She missed how he used to be when they had just returned to StarkHaven, teaching her how to hunt and use a bow. It was much more efficient then her magic.

"His majesty is not even here. He went into the city to gather some things with one of his servants."

At the mention of servants, Necarrii's face grew quizitive. "Lira? Perhaps you know of a servant. He has shoulder length blonde hair and light brown eyes. I ran into him today coming in from the battlements."

"Oh, young Darien. Yes. He came just a few days ago from Denerim. Used to serve the king they say." Necarrii winced as Lira pulled the strings tighter, almost constricting her breath. "Hmm, then why has he been sent here?"

"No clue. Lady Cousland sent him though." She finished tying the lace and carefully leaned forward to whisper the rest of her words. "Rumor in the quarters is that she knew him from her time spent inn amaranthine. Said to had found him as a babe after one of their missions." Turning to collect the necklace from the stand beside her she smiled. "Poor thing was left there all alone."

Lira stepped back and admired her work from behind. Necarrii, too couldn't help but stare. Every time she put on dress clothes she felt like she had just been transformed. There before her stood a classy noble girl, a distant relative of his majesty sent to represent her parents.

"Your mother and father would be proud." Lira spoke behind her.

Sigh. What she wouldn't give to be by her mother's side again. Just as like when she was little and they were traveling the roads of Fereldan. She missed those days, even if she wasn't much help back then. The sense of adventure was enough to keep her content. It had been a game back then. Runaway her mother called it. She would run and hide with her pack, waiting to see if her mother would find her and every time she had. Her mother had once told her to always be prepared. One never knows when they will have to run.

"I will take my leave now, Mi'lady." Lira bowed to her and swept herself out the room leaving Necarrii to her thoughts.

So much has gone on in her life the past twelve years, and there is yet still so much going on. Mages stuck in hiding or running for their lives. Templars raiding each and every village they could suspect to hold an apostate. The chantry all but gone. It was only by sheer luck and Sebastian's royal status that her and her family had managed to stay safe all this time. No one would dare question anyone the Prince claims as his own.

"Deep in thought, I presume?" she turned around, dagger in hand ready to attack whoever thought it smart to sneak up on her. But when she realized who it was she felt herself relax.

Darien held his hands up in a defensive position, the sheets he held lay in a compiled heap on the floor. "My apologies. I assumed you heard me enter."

She replaced her dagger back on to her waist and draped her dress over it. "No harm done. Although next time, try to be louder." She turned away briefly allowing a smile to trace her lips at her successful reflexes. Her uncle would be proud.

He laughed and she couldn't help but smile. Bending down to pick up the sheets, she handed them back to him. "I just keep make you drop things." He openly blushed, laughing as if trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yes, you Vaels do have that effect."

Necarrii openly squirmed. "Yes I suppose we do…" she let her words linger in the air between them as they each searched for something to say.

"And just what exactly would make such a conclusion, if I may ask." She kept her cover going as much as she wished she could speak of her own family and not the one that had been constructed for her.

He finished changing the sheets and turned to smile at her. "Perhaps when you have more time, Mi'lady." He stepped up, took her hand and bowed. "Until next time." He said taking the sheets and leaving out the door. She watched him go once again, confusion settling over her features. Turning to her bed, she gasped at what she found. A single red rose lay ever so gently on her pillow, sparkling with the latter effects of magic. Slowly she reached for it, scared for what it might hold. But as she took it, nothing happened. She felt the magic leave the flower as she brought it to her face. Taking a single sniff, she smiled.

* * *

Necarrii hated it. All the parties and the dinners. She hated them with a passion. More so especially since her parents being gone required her to represent them, more so her mom then her father.

Sigh. She carefully sipped at her wine. All these formal things did was remind her of how much the nobles disliked her. Looking around she some glances directed towards her, some whispers she knew were about her. She wasn't daft, not like so many others around her. So many who claimed the rumors were no more than friendly criticism. No her mother had taught her better. Even when they lived in Kirkwall she noticed the glares some of the folks in High Town gave her. Looking at her as if she were some deformed bastard child. Whispering about her as if being a hybrid was a curse just like the magic that coursed through her veins. And the people there had not even known her story. No ever had. At least not by mother's choice.

Regardless, she had ignored the whispers then and she would ignore it now.

Placing her glass on the table beside her, she stepped to the side and disappeared into the crowd. The only thing anyone could catch of her was the slight flutter of her red dress and a glimpse of the rose in her hair as she made her escape.

Sebastian watched her move from the balcony above, impressed by her speed and stealth. Smiling , he turned and rejoined his guest as they kept up the conversation.

Outside, Necarrii removed her bun and let her hair loose, watching as the strands got caught in the wind. She loved it. The feel of the wind on her skin, racing through her hair, it made her feel alive, just like when she was in the water. The feeling of its coolness as she dove deeper and deeper into it depths. The feeling of the wind when she resurfaced, watching the drops fall from her eyelashes one by one.

If only she could be there now. Hidden away in her secret grotto away from all of the rules of society.

Reaching around her neck, she removed the tiny vial she kept on her necklace. Opening the cork, carefully she poured on drop onto her finger. She watched as that one drop moved and lifted. Shaped and transformed. First a flower, then a horse. A million tiny things she could create right on the tip of her finger. How she long to practice at her place, in private, where she would hear no one's mouth about her gifts. And Maker knew it was a gift. Her mother had made sure she was taught that much. That was something else she missed. The afternoons training her magic in the sun with her mother. They had done so every day before being a mage meant certain death.

"Water." The voice gave her a start causing her to almost drop her vial. Turning around she saw it was only Damien.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He held up his hand in apology but she cringed away. This boy was so confusing to her. Always interrupting her in the strangest of moments. And she yet to see him in the presence of anyone aside from Menrin. As if he meant to catch her alone.

Seeing her reaction, he dropped his hands and laughed uneasily. "I Didn't mean to startle you. I was merely pointing out your element. It's water, right?"

She froze. This boy had seen her use magic. A taboo that has been around for almost a decade. Fear gripped at her heart and for a moment she feared what he might say. But then she remembered the Rose from her bed and the feeling of magic it gave off when she had touched it.

"You are a mage, as well, aren't you?" she asked feeling her eyes grow wide with knowledge and fear. An untrained mage in the care of the Warden Queen?

He shy smile filled his features and he ran a hand through his hair. "What gave me away?"

Silently, she pulled the Rose from her hair.

"Guess I should be more stealthy then, eh. Wouldn't want the Hunters to catch me."

"Are you mad?!" she whispered fiercely. "One stunt like that could get is all killed."

Walking up he slowly reached out and grabbed her hand. Taking the rose, he pulled her close and brushed her hair back behind her ear, replacing the rose where it had sat before. Still holding her hand he smiled, "I have no intention of taking it back." Bringing her hand up to his lips he placed a kiss gently on her knuckles. "Perhaps next time we come across each other… it will be in better circumstances."

She watched him with worried eyes as he pulled away from her hand.

He bowed once more and walked away off into the party.

Necarrii had no clue what was going on. No one had ever showed their powers to her as freely as he did. She couldn't even name another mage aside from her Aunt and Mother. The Hunters had driven all of them in to paranoia.

"Necarrii?" she turned from her door to her left to find Sebastian looking upon her with a worried look. "Are you alright?"

For a brief moment she thought about warning her uncle about the danger that now lurked in their home. An unknown, untrained apostate did not sit well with her. But when she looked in to his eyes she realized that she couldn't do it. For some reason this boy had chosen to come to her and she would find out why.

"I am just tired, Uncle." She said with a small smile as she began to move past him. "I think I will just retire if that is ok."

Sebastian placed a gentle hand on her face. "Of course, my Dear. I shall wake you in the morning for training."

She gave a brief nod before turning on heal and heading to her room.

* * *

Her dreams had never been quiet as… She glanced around, taking in her surroundings. A fireplace stood tall to the right while another stood off to her left. Tables and furniture were set in the places she had remembered but even with that small familiarity, something still felt off. The white walls of the manor seemed dimmed and out of place with the raging fire behind her. The quiet air just didn't fit the atmosphere she had been used to all those years ago.

"It is good to see you remember." She turned at his voice, fear gripping as she thought it to be a demon intruding on her dreams. But when she turned it was to find no demon. No. Instead she found a man, casually leaning on the doorway to the library, his smile reaching up higher then she had ever remembered in life.

"Papa?" she knew it was silly to call him such. She had learned many years ago who her father had been and even if Fenris wasn't there her first three years, he had more than made up for it in her eyes. It took her time to get used to seeing him with mother instead of the man she saw before her, but in time it was a welcomed change. She was happy and so was her mother and after everything that had happen, it was well deserved.

Anders let the smiled extend and she could have sworn she saw the emotion in his eyes along with the shock. "I did not think you would call me that."

"Why would I not?" she shrugged. "I have known you a nothing else."

Anders straightened up. "Is that so?" she caught a glimpse of anger in his eyes, but they did not have nearly the effect they did when he was alive. Still she startled back.

"Tell me then, has your mother not explained what she did to me?"

Confusion set into Necarrii's face. "Wh-what do you mean?" she asked wondering if she could use her magic in this strange dream.

"You have forgotten me."

Necarrii shook her head as his words hit her. "No I haven't." she said firmly feeling the energy flow through her veins more quickly. She felt the heat on her chest as her tattoo reacted.

"Yes you have." Anders stepped forward, hatred clear in his face. "Fenris came back and I was pushed out of the picture. I was never what your mother wanted." He spat the words as if they burned his tongue to say them. "But I tried. I tried to be. You know that don't you?" his face relaxed and Necarrii felt herself fall into the spell of his eyes. Scene after scene replayed in her head as childhood memories long gone flowed into her mind. Anders staying by her side as she fell asleep waiting for her mother's return. Him holding her as she cried over a stupid mistake. Hurt as mother screamed at him the day her father had returned.

* * *

She felt herself scream before she could wake. The loud shrill cut off as she launched herself upright, gasping for air and wiping away the droplets of sweat. Remnants of her dream passed through her mind, causing a chill to pass through her body.

Slowly, she reached over and sent a spark of fire to light the candle on the table. The wick caught fire just as the door opened. Automatically her hand fell and her eyes grew wide in fear. The one time she had used magic, and she was about to get caught.

"Cousin?" Menrin popped his head into her room and she sighed with relief. "Blast it, Menrin! Nearly scared me half to death. I had thought you were someone else."

"You used magic, didn't you?" he cocked a sly eyebrow at her.

"Not so loud." He came in and shut the door. "I don't need the bloody Hunters on our door step."

"Relax. No one is awake at this hour." He said lazily setting his candle beside mine.

"Oh," Necarrii leaned down and propped her head up on her elbow. "And what are you doing about at this hour, hmmm?" she gave him a look that said _I already know_.

"I-um-I" Necarrii giggled at his stutter as she fell back down on to her bed.

"Your affairs are safe for now, dear cousin." She turned to him, her pillow half covering her face. "But do try to be a little more discreet."

Menrin blushed and Necarrii could help the full on laughter it brought to her.

"Well seeing as how you seem fine, I will take my leave." Her cousin rose from his seat, his cheeks still red.

"Menrin." She called his name as he opened the door. He looked behind him, curiosity on his face.

"Thanks."

Her cousin smiled as looked the door. Necarrii watched the flame as it danced against the breeze, all remnants of her dream gone with her laughter. But it still made her feel odd. Odd and curious. Tomorrow she would see Damien again.

She brought her hand up and made a closing motion with her fingers. The candle light died out beside her.

Yes, she would see him again. But it would be on her terms.


	3. Secrets

Let Love be Chapter 3 Mysteries

Necarrii had woken early, her fears and confusion about her dream still heavy on her mind. She came to the battlements just before dawn knowing that the only thing that could help distract her thoughts would be practice. She aimed her bow carefully at the target sixty feet away. Taking a deep breathe she released her arrow and listened as it made contact with her target.

"You have become quite the natural." the voice startled her causing her to jump back slightly.

"Thank you, Uncle." she smiled brightly as Sebastian made his way up to her. His white armor gleaming in the rising sun, his grandfather's bow clasped tightly in his hand.

He gave her a warm smile. "Up early aren't we?" he set down his quiver beside hers.

Grabbing another arrow she aimed and fired landing it right next to her last.

"I couldn't sleep." was all she said.

His face twisted up in a questioning look. "What is troubling you, my dear?" she let her hands fall and she heaved in a sigh.

She wanted to tell him of her dream, of the man who came to see her but she had no idea how to go about it. The mage had never been a friend of his. She had remembered that. The constant conversations she had overheard with him and her mother had never left her memory. and even though she had never known the extent of what her claimed father had done; although she always questioned the matter of his death, she knew to bring him up would be a mistake.

"Tell me." he said slinging his arm over her shoulder, bringing her into a comfortable embrace.

"I had a dream." she spoke the words slowly, tasting them as they left her lips. She could remember the hatred she saw in Anders's eyes as he accused her over and over again about forgetting him.

She couldn't bring herself to say the words. Sebastian watched her as her inner struggles took control. She could feel the slight hum of magic as it manifested within.

"How can you forget the past, uncle?" she asked her eyes avoiding his, choosing instead to stay fixed on the ground beneath her feet.

Sebastian gave an audible sigh and let his hand fall from her shoulders.

"The past can be quite troubling indeed, but it is what makes us who were are today." she looked up at him, her eyes masking what she was really feeling. "I would not be here with you today if it were not for my past. Same goes for your mother and your father. We all have things that burden us but we mustn't let them hinder us."

She stared at her uncle's face wondering if his words would change if she were to tell him what she had dreamt. Would his words be any different? Would he tell her to forget and not question what she doesn't know?

"Come let us not dwell on such matters. Let us practice before our guest arrive." this brought a stunning smile to her face.

"How far are they?" she asked placing her bow beside her quiver and reaching for her daggers.

"Not very far I expect. They should be at the gates by noon."

Spinning her daggers in her hands Necarrii nodded and took up her stance. "Now, dear uncle. Shall we dance?"

* * *

She moved through the castle quickly, looking. The past two days Damien had seemed so easy to find and now...

"Neni!" she stopped an elf who was hurrying past. The small woman stopped and gave her a smile. "Can I help you, Mi'lady?" she asked, her accent noticeably Fereldan.

"Yes. I'm looking for the new Servant boy. Damien. Have you seen him?"

Recognition spread across her features. "Yes he's in the fields tending to the horses."

"Thank you." she gave the woman a smile before dashing off to the fields.

The fields outside the castle were marvelous, stretching out before the towering palace. It was used mainly to let the horses run and exercise. The stables stood not far from them and that was where she found him.

"Ah, Lady Necarrii." he smiled as she entered the stables. He stood in the front stall brushing the mane on Lysander, her mother's steed. "Can I be of any service to you?" he placed the brush on the bench beside him.

"Yes, actually." she stopped by the horse, and held out her hand. "Hello there, Lysander." the horse rubbed into her hand affectionately. "Care to go for a trip?" the steed gave an appropriate neigh.

"Would you like him saddled?" Damien brought her attention back to him.

She nodded. "For two please."

"For two? "He eyed her curiously as he moved to retrieve the saddle.

"Yes. I would like to show you something." she left the horse side. Suddenly she felt herself become nervous. She had in no way planned on sharing this with anyone but Menrin. He was the only person who she felt she could safely bring to her special Grotto. And yet this boy had thought her special enough to reveal his magic. "That is, if you would accompany me."

There was no hesitation in his face. His smile spread wide as the words left his lips. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

The ride had been less than an hour. They followed the path from the castle for some time; breaking off when she came to the familiar dirt road came into view. The sounds of rushing water soon followed after. Bringing Lysander to a stop, Damien removed his hands and dismounted the horse. He stood to the side and offered his hand as she followed. She took it gratefully and bowed her thanks as she tied the steed to the tree nearby.

"What is this place?" Damien asked as she moved further into the forest toward the sounds of water.

"You will see." she turned and glanced behind her. Damien's head was shifting back and forth admiring the scenery around him. Trees stood tall in every direction. Creatures scurried away as the stepped further in. the sun burned brightly behind them, casting its rays through the trees creating a beautiful affect. This was why she loved it here.

"I came across this place shortly after I moved here..." she brushed a branch out of her way, holding it in place as Damien stepped through to. As he did she heard his gasp. The waterfall poured down before them. Vines and foliage twisted around the falls rocks, rising with them to the top. To his right, bushes of elfroot and such grew. To his left, a small hut made of tree limbs and vines stood tall to the side. In front of that, the remains of a camp fire.

"This is my grotto." Necarrii stated as he moved in closer to examine the beauty. "My cousin and I had made this. Our sort of ... get away from the trials and tedious workings of the castle."

"You made this?" he turned to her with and awestruck expression.

She nodded. "Well, we made the hut and planted a few things." she shrugged slightly and removed her bow.

"I don't understand." he followed her with his eyes as she made her way to the water's edge.

"You found me trusting enough to reveal to me your gift." she removed the vile from her neck and uncorked it. With a wave of her hand, she moved the water from beneath her and raised it into the air. "For whatever reasons you may have had..." she moved the water into her vile and resealed it.

Taking a deep breath she thought back to her dream last night. Something about this boy had brought it about, she knew this. His familiar face had brought back memories she had long since forgotten much to her dislike. She knew she shouldn't forget. But she also knew there was much more to know. And it had to begin with him.

"You are from Fereldan, yes?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes." she heard his steps as he began to move closer to her.

"You served the queen." she did not ask it as a question. He was beside her now, staring out into the waterfall. He nodded.

"And what of your parents?"

He took an audible breath. "I only know of my mother."

"And yet the queen found you in Amaranthine."

He looked shocked at this knowledge. Perhaps she wasn't supposed to know.

He stood there quiet for a few moments, listening to the sounds of the water as he thought over her words.

When he did not speak, she moved away. She walked off to the hut and began removing her armor.

"What are you doing?" Damien asked doubling back as he realized what she was doing.

Necarrii laughed. "You believe I would just bring you to admire the sights?" she removed her tunic and her leather skirt. Wearing nothing but her smalls she moved to the rocks on the side of the water. She took another moment, whispering words of magic before hoisting herself up onto the Formation.

"Mi'lady!" Damien ran to her but she had already hoisted herself out of his reach. She scaled the rocks as she had done so many times before, magic from her shielding spell coursing through her veins as she did. When she reached the top she moved to the ledge and smiled down. She had to be at least two hundred feet up. The lake and Damien seemed so far down. It was strange to be looking down and not see Menrin smiling up at her, daring her. But in her mind he was still there, Repeating the same words he has always told her when she was about to do something incredibly stupid.

"I am my mother's daughter." she took a step back and launched herself into the air and dove straight down.

"NECARII!"

Damien's voice was drowned out by the water rushing into her. It felt wonderful on her skin. She smiled as twisted up and began to swim back to the surface.

"Are you mad?" she laughed as Damien's words reached her ears. Wiping the water from her face she smiled brightly at him, his care for her surprising him.

"Tell me this then?" she swam back to the shore slowly, watching his eyes and movements.

"How did you know I was a mage?" she asked taking a seat on the edge of the water.

"I sensed it." he looked down on her, his eyes shifting as the words left her mouth. She knew that look too well. Menrin had just the same Reaction when he had come into check on her last night. He was hiding something.

She looked at him a few seconds more, hoping he would give her more information. But once again he stood silent his eyes locked on her. A glint of blue flashed within them and for a moment she was taken by surprise.

"Are you going to join me or not?" she asked giving up for now. This boy was going to be more of a challenge then she had original thought.

But she would find out what she wanted to know. She would find out who this boy was.

**A/N so Necarrii's nice lovely attempt at uncovering Damien's secrets. I wasn't sure how exactly I had planned to do this but it came out better then I had thought lol. Next chapter will have some old faces coming together for a very special event which probably won't end well Xd anyway let me know what you guys think **

**FAN QUESTION: what do you guys think about Damien? Any idea's as to who he may be? Let me know with comments and such XD**


	4. Surprises

Let Love Be chapter 4 surprises

She stepped into her room exhausted from the day's adventure.

Dropping her daggers, her thoughts began to wander. She had given up on questioning Damien for the time being but she had nonetheless found out so much about him. His life after amaranthine had been a hard one. And even though many people accepted his connection to the Queen, he had confided in her, sharing all the whispers and hatred he received from the shadows. She felt for him. She truly did. The whispers and the stares she had gotten at the banquet were only a small portion of what she knew.

She took a deep breath and collapsed on her bed.

"All men are the Work of our Maker's Hands, from the lowest slaves, to the highest kings." she whispered the words of the chant as they came to her mind.

Closing her eyes, she remembered the days of her past, before the running. Before mages had been outlawed and forced into hiding.

"Wise words from such a young girl." Necarrii's head shot up and she stared to the door, energy burning the tips of her fingers.

"Forgive me, mi' lady," the small elf bowed and smiled up at her. "His majesty requires your presence in his quarters."

She forced herself up, letting the magic evaporate as she moved her fingers. "Ah yes. I shall be only a moment." she gave the small elf a warm smile before waving her off.

For only a moment she had thought it to be Damien, come to comment on their time together. She moved to the mirror, letting her hair fall she picked up the brush and began to untangle the knots the water had left her with.

She knocked lightly on the door, pushing it slightly and entering Sebastian's room.

"Come, lass. No need for such shyness at this hour." His smile welcomed her. Setting aside his papers, he moved from his desk and closed the door behind her. "You mustn't mix shyness with being careful, uncle. You of all people should know eyes and ears are in even the safest of places."

Sebastian nodded his approval. "You are very right."

"I have learned from wise people." she gave him a soft smile, curiosity nipping at her brain. "I there a reason why you called for me, Uncle?" she asked no longer willing to wait for Sebastian to explain their visit. She had too much on her mind to sit and chat with him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact..." his words drifted off as he moved off to the window. "It has come to the attention of some of the other staff that you have gain some sort of," he paused as he struggled to find the word.

Necarrii shifted un-easily. She had to know where this was going. She shouldn't have even tried to fool herself, thinking she could escape the seeing eyes and the gossip that surrounded her all her life. As much as they may dislike her connection to Sebastian they could not ignore it.

"I know what and who you speak of." Sebastian turned in slight shock, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Then you know of my warning." his voice was fierce and serious. Any trace of the humor in which he normally spoke with has been drowned out. Necarrii watched her uncle's reflection in the window. His eyes staring off into another distance. Another time. Another place. She moved to speak but quickly thought better of it. Instead she nodded. What ever thought he was having would be explained another day. For now she was content with staying in the dark.

"Trust only those who would do you the same." he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

Slowly she approached him from behind, resting a hand on his shoulder. He reached up and took her hand in his, taking in her comfort.

"You need not worry. I am my father's daughter."

Sebastian smiled, letting his hand fall. "Yes that you are." he moved back to his desk mumbling, "As well as your mother's."

Necarrii laughed moving to the door. "Now if you will excuse me, Menrin is waiting for me to go into town."

"Be careful. I do not have to tell you that-"

"The Hunters are in town and we mustn't stand out amongst the crowd." She stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"My family status can-"

"Only get us so far. You have told me time and again. We will be careful. Promise." she gave him her best smile before opening the door and exiting into the dark hall.

"That should be it." Menrin placed the last of the items into his satchel and climbed onto his horse. The sun had set long ago, leaving them riding in complete darkness up the road toward the castle.

"Wait." Necarrii pulled Lysander to a stop and perked up her ears.

"What is it? I hear nothing."

She closed her eyes and focused. That was exactly it. She heard nothing.

She reacted quickly, moving as the sound came closer. Leaning back off of her horse, she quickly grabbed her daggers off the saddle and sent one flying to the nearest shadow. It crumpled behind the tree as her blade hit her mark.

"Bandits!" she called to her cousin as she ran to retrieve her dagger from inside the dead man. Six or seven men began to move from their places. Menrin moved off his own steed quickly, shooing the beast away as he too joined the fight.

"Come now, lass. No need to be so fiesty." the biggest one stood in front of her, holding his great sword proudly and smiling. "Just give us what we want."

"I wouldn't even grace you with the words of the maker." she spat at him and took her stance.

"That's a lot of nerve, coming from some Knife-ear." the one to her left spoke. A skinny man holding a crossbow. "Perhaps we should show her how to respect her betters." his face turned up into a smirk.

"Perhaps." she smiled.

The man brought up his great sword in an offensive position, ready to strike. But just as he dashed off, Necarrii moved avoiding his blade and brought her dagger across his left side.

"If you can catch me that is."

The one holding the crossbow took his aim but he was too focused on her. Menrin quickly brought his foot up knocking the bow out of the man's hand and hitting back with the hilt.

Two down and four to go.

By the time the last bandit had fallen, the two were out of breathe and heaving.

Replacing her daggers onto her back, necarri began to shift through the unconscious bodies.

"Who are they?" Menrin came up behind her, searching the forest with his eyes for any other unknown attackers.

"I don't know." she shifted through the man's pocket, finding only a note. Barely glancing at it, she placed it in her pouch. "But uncle will-"

The arrow just missed her head, but her reaction was just as fast. She sent a spike of ice up into the tree, listening for the sound of the body as it fell, dead from the tree.

She smiled slyly. "You missed one." she went to laugh; the sound had just barely escaped her lips when she heard the soft thud hit the ground.

Menrin stood on his knees, clutching at his stomach where the tail of the arrow was lodged.

"MENRIN!" she ran to catch him in her arms just as the tears began to fall.

"NO, NO, NO!" she moved quickly, letting the lyrium take control as she reached for the arrow. Her hand glowed white as it faded through her cousin's flesh. She pulled the arrow out, throwing it as far as she could before gently placing him on the ground.

"..Carrii..."

"Shut up!" she hissed at him as she moved her hands over the wound, letting the magic flow as it patched and repaired the damage.

"You will be fine." she whispered as his eyes began to flutter shut. He had to be.

"Mi'Lady!?" the sound of steeds galloping broke her concentration. Her head shot up as the newcomers came into view and she sighed with relief as she recognized Sebastian white steed. beside him Damien and Lias, Sebastian's Captain.

"Sebastian!" her hands fell and the worry set in.

"What happened?!" he jumped off his horse and went down beside her. He quickly began examining his unconscious nephew.

"W-We were attacked. Bandits." She glanced around at the 7 unmoving bodies. "I thought we had gotten them all. But then," She looked to the body holding the ice spear. "I had heard it too late. I wasn't quick enough." tears began to fall as the whispers left her lips.

"You. Check over to the left. Do not go more than a meter from this spot. Circle round. Anyone you find, capture." Lias barked at Damien before moving in the opposite direction.

"I know what you said. About using magic. But it all happened so fast. And the blood..." The blood just wouldn't stop, she thought

"Hush, child." he cupped her face with his hand. "You did well. It is what would be expected of you in such a situation. Never doubt yourself."

Necarrii nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sebastian gently lifted Menrin from the ground. "Take the horse back with Damien and request a carriage be sent. Lias?"

"Your majesty?" the man bowed before him and waited for his orders.

"Search the bodies. Report anything you find that may help us in regards to who these people may be."

Necarrii's eyes shot open and she immediately reached into her satchel to retrieve the paper she had found earlier. "Uncle!" she ran up to Sebastian as he moved to set Menrin down by a tree. She handed him the paper.

She watched carefully as his face changed. Shock and fear were present but they were quickly replaced by anger.

"What is it, uncle?" necarrii peaked over his shoulder and felt her heart drop.

There on the very top of the page was the mark of The Hunters.

A/N I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. Personal issues have sadly had me occupied but i promise to upload as soon as i can. so here we know that some know what Necarrii is at least. now the hunters are after her. thanks to all those who have waited and please let me know what you guys think!3

FAN QUESTION: what do you guys think is happening in relation to the hunters? who knows? what will the outcome be? how will hawke and fenris react to the attack on their family as well as CArver and Merrill?


	5. Reunion

"I need to know, Necarrii!" Sebastian slammed the table in anger. They hadn't been back long, the sun had just began to rise over the horizon. "Was it Damien?"

"I told no one!" Necarrii screamed for the final time. She could feel the anger slowly rising. why had he brought Damien into this?

"I have told you time and again, I would never jeopardize you or my family. I keep my magic to myself. Not even Menrin."

"Well, you apparently have not been as secretive as you may think." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "You don't understand the severity-"

Necarrii felt her mouth drop open. "I do not understand?" a sarcastic laugh escaped her lips. "You are not the one that will be dragged away if The Hunters were to catch you. You are not the one that is forced to hide a piece of who you are! If they catch me, uncle, I die! How much more do I need to understand!?" she could feel the anger getting to her. feel the magic as it manifested in the tips of her fingers.

"UGH!" Turning quickly, she landed a punch in the wall beside her. The energy disappeared, but with its absence came pain. Sebastian was at her side in a minute helping her to cradle her newly injured hand. But she waved him away. she cupped her right hand with her left and turned back to Sebastian. "I know what this means." she said her voice no more than a whisper. "As long as I am careful, they will have nothing on me." taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eye. "I am nothing more than a rogue."

She saw the realization in his eyes as he bowed his head and pulled her to him. she accepted his embrace quietly.

"I am sorry, child. I think of you as my own. I worry as any family member should." he stepped back and placed his hands on both of her shoulders. "I am sorry. I should not have taken my anger out on you. You protected your cousin and yourself the best way you saw fit. Your mother and father would be proud." This won a smile from her.

"Thank you, uncle." she bowed her head to hide her tears. even with his words of encouragement and her claiming to be cautious, she still felt the fear in her heart.

Necarii awoke the next day, shaking. her dreams echoed what she had felt in her heart the moment her eyes had seen the paper. She could feel her heart racing still as she ran for her life in her dream. not stopping to look back, knowing she was alone.

She took a deep breath, and removed herself from the bed. She had to get over herself. If she acted as if something was wrong,people would question her and she could have that happen not with so much at stake.

She moved to the mirror and began working on her appearance. She began with combing her hair. counting the strokes as she tried to erase her fears. And still her hand shook with each stroke.

"Forget it!" she threw the brush down and laid her head on the Amour. She would not be able to make the day if she kept on like this. The Hunters would be at the palace gates by evening.

"Mi'lady?" She turned Violently, trying to mask her fear and worries.

"Damien." She looked at him, wondering if Sebastian had been right. Could this man before her have told The Hunters who she was? He has no reason not to. Who was she aside from the King's niece?

"Are you well?" He moved further into the room closing the door behind him.

"I'm fine." she stated turning back to the mirror and picking up the brush once more. her hand began to shake again.

"You are a terrible liar." Damien came up from behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"And what makes you think so?" she asked holding his gaze in the reflection. His light brown eyes gazed back holding a strange familiarity. she had seen them before but she could not remember where.

"The fear in your eyes." He reached down and grabbed her hand and threaded her fingers through hers. "The shaking of your hands. You are not made of rock and no one should expect that of you."

She held his hand in place, still staring at him in the mirror. His eyes, His face, they all rang bells that she had long thought silent. "You speak this as if you know me."

He smiled and leaned down toward her face. she watched, frozen by the action. When she thought he would stop, he moved his other hand and turned her face toward his. her breath caught with the proximity. She could feel the breath from his lips on hers. Her heartbeat quickened.

"I know more then you know."

She felt herself leaning in. The mysteries of this man intrigued her. his shady past, his strange familiarity, His knowledge of her. He captivated her and slowly she felt herself giving in.

*Damien*

"Who are you?" Neither of them heard the door open. Necarrii, sighed and Closed her eyes not wanting to deal with anymore of the days problems. It was Damien who had turned to face the new arrival. "Pardon us, Serrah-" his words were cut off, as the intruder Moved to him, clamping down on his throat. He struggled for air as he felt his body being lifted. looking to his side he saw Necarri had stood but she was frozen, the look on her face unexplainable.

"F-Father?" she stuttered the word. Damien glanced back to his captor. A white haired elf dressed in black armor and spikes. white lines flowed around his body in a strange patterened tattoo.

"Who is this?"

Necarrii was at a lost for words, shock overcoming her. but he could feel himself slipping. Without thinking, he sent a small electric current through the elf's hands causing him to release his hold and sending Damien straight to the floor in a coughing fit.

"Mage." The elf growled and started his approach again.

"Fenris!" A woman ran in front of him halting his assault. Damien Looked up and froze.

never would he have imagined, meeting the women who stood before him. her eyes looked down on him with pity but that did not stop the anger he felt rise up from within his heart.

There before him stood, a person he had only heard stories about, written within his father's letters. He would know this woman anywhere. The traitor of Mages. The murderer who stole his father from him. The champion of Kirkwall. Ava Hawke.

The hodded figure walked through the forest calmly searching for the contact.

"You did not tell me she would attack without her magic." The figure stopped and turned to the voice.

"I will over look the fact that you and your men were out matched by a sixteen year old elf. I did not pay you so much for such a trivial task."

The man growled. "Those were some of my best."

"Then perhaps you should look for better. I want that girl's head on a pike." the hooded figure through down a satchel. "You will get the rest when the deed is done." They turned to move.

"Who is she?" the man asked as he moved to collect his fee.

"An old friend."

**A/N so I am personally not to fond of this chapter but it came out better then i thought it would. So hawke and fenris are finally back and their daughter is falling for the mysterious man. let me know what you guys think. :)**


	6. Welcome Home

"Mother." Necarrii was frozen. Her Parents were here. With her, after so long. And yet she couldn't react. Part of her wanted to know why they had come. Had they heard about the Hunters? Had they heard about Menrin? Where were her aunt and uncle? Did they not come to check on their child? It wasn't until her mother spoke, did she come out of her trance.

"We should not be so hard on the boy, dear. Sebastian would not have you murdering the help." Ava turned to Necarrii and went to her taking her in a tight embrace. "Oh my, sweetling. How I have missed you." Necarrii embraced her mother fully, burying her face within her robes.

"I've missed you, too, Mama.' She raised her head and looked to her father. He was watching Damien with daggers, the scowl never leaving his face. "Papa?" He did not break his gaze on the boy. "Who is he?" he asked struggling to keep his voice under control.

"His name is Damien. He came not even a fortnight ago from Denerim." Necarrii spoke, slowly approaching him.

"He is a mage." her father spoke with disdain and she almost cringed. Necarrii knew how her father had felt about mages, particularly those who attacked him. "Please Papa. He does not know who you are. How else would someone react to being attacked in such a manner? Was it not you and Sebastian that told me to do what you must to survive?"

Fenris glanced at necarrii, a ghost of a smirk appearing if only brief. "Even so," he turned back to Damien. "If you value your life, stay away from her."

"Papa?!"

"You are a Hawke?" Damien glared up at her. She studied his face. His eyes held so many emotions but she could clearly make out the anger that this revelation had brought on.

She ignored it though and stood, held high. "Yes, I am." Never was she one to deny her family or be ashamed. Her mother was a hero among many other things and she was proud to bear her name. No one, not even this boy here, would make her feel as such.

"Why didn't you say anything before this?"

She shrugged her shoulders and moved forward away from her parents. "I shouldn't have to. I am my own person, what does it matter who my parents are?"

Damien glared at her from his seat. She could see the comments forming in his eyes, the questions and quite possibly the disdain he held for whatever reason.

"Is there a problem?" Fenris growled from Necarrii's side.

Damien quickly turned his glare on him, his brown eyes flashing blue for the tiniest moment. "And why would I have a problem?" he spoke the words as calmly, but the Unanswered hate was still clear in his tone.

Fenris said nothing, moving only slightly into an offensive position until Ava placed a soft hand on his chest.

"Why did you not inform us of your magic?" Ava asked as she turned a kind eye to him.

"I tell no one nothing of me. Surely in these times in can be understandable?"

"Yes, it is." squinting her eyes, Ava moved forward. This boy seemed too familiar for her taste. "You are hiding something." she spoke the words not bothering to ask the question. Everything about him jolted some long gone feeling within her. Fear and worry surfaced.

"No one is what they seem these days, Champion. I am sure you are aware of that." his voice echoed in her mind.

Necarrii stepped forward. "You act as if she is a threat to you."

Damien turned to her not bothering to hide his hostility. "Maybe she is."

* * *

The hooded figure watched as the commotion went on in the castle. The champion had arrived. Excellent. Now her plans would go that much smoother.

* * *

**A/N so another little snip it with the hooded figure. I wonder who she is... heehee. Anyway how do you like the reunion? R&R please**

**fan question: hooded figure? Opinions on who? :)**


End file.
